L's Crazy Chat!
by BeyondBirthday187
Summary: OMG!L finally found out how to get into a chatroom! his adventures through the internet and chatrooms who will he meet?
1. Chapter 1

L And his chat buddys

L:HELLO LIGHT!

Light: hello L, oh gawd how did you find out how to use a computer?

L:IM A GENIUS! Yo Snoop light!

Misa: Um L whats wrong have you took your meds?

Light: Ryuzaki had meds?!? O_O

Misa: Ryuzaki-kun does have meds!! I saw him with them yesterday!

L:I thought this chat was about me :(

TOBI!:Hello im tobi from naruto wheres naruto *hears crickets*

Deidara: *pulls tobi away* sorry deathnote.

*everyone is silent*

L: Anyway.

Mello!:have you seen Matt? i was soppose to pay his chocolates.

Light:Have you killed him?

Mello: BRB i have to check my closet.

Mello:Hi its Matt CALL 911 i need help AHH!

Mello:Smelly little rascal are ya!

Mello:Bye *Mello has been disconected*

L,Misa and Light: O.o

Light:L what were going to say?

L:I dont know anyways wanna come kill misa- i mean near with me *wink*

Light:Wait im going kira form yo!

L:now your using snoop dizzle talk!

*L eats banana when near and ryuk come online*

Near: What happened to mello?

Ryuk:MISA WE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE GOING OUT!

Misa:Oh gawd your on my second computer!

Ryuk:Here have this picture *ryuk gives a picture with everyone that was chatting, meanwhile misa has her mouth open nothing to say*

Misa:Ryuk, L is naked in the background!

Light: was that new years when he finally took a drink of red bull?

Misa:Oh yes indeed i hated that night!

L:Sorry it made me gassy when we were in the hotel

Near:Dont remind me i smelt nasty farts for two days!

Ryuk:L was naked! give it back!

*takes picture and logs off*

Light:who wants to kill mello

Mello:Lets kill Ryuk instead!

L:Sure

Misa:No thanks

Misa:i have a virus.

Light:Oh sure

Kira:Mwaha ha ha I took over Misa's computer!

Kira:Now obey the deathnote or i kill you!

L:Try like me a snoop dazzle act!

Light:L Shut up or ill kill you!

Near:i guess this does not involve me!

Matt:Oh i made it

Misa: I'm leaving i have to take a shower

Matt:and ill watch her while playing my game boy!

*Matt and Misa leave chat room*

*light, L,Near and Kira remain*

Near: OMG! Family guy is on!! ha ha stewie.

*everything is silent until*

girl scout(L): Omg i totally went shop-.......this is not the girl scout chat right?

Light:L stop pretending

L:they told me too go on!

L:anyways time for me to wait....my choco-..MELLO!

Light:hes a fattie alright :)

Near:I'm going to leave to grandmas hope the wolf wont-

Light:Log off the girl scouts chat!

*near Logs off leaving Kira and light but how*

Kira:Light?

Light:Kira?

Light:I want to kiss Misa!

Kira:Lets log off this was..... awkward *Kira and light log off*

L:i didnt leave i guess Misa would love too see this!

L:I'm talking to myself! sometimes i wish i was a girl or Britney spears!

*L logs off while listening to barbie girl*

Naruto:Hey i was suppose to meet Tobi and Sasuke in here to fight for Sakura!

Sasuke:Have A great day every one!

L:OMG! i was suppose to say that emo kid oh well BYE!!

So.. That was the utter most weird story Ive heard ...TODAY! so now you know never to talk to L on chat.........By the way Matt died so...and i don't know how Naruto was there...


	2. Chapter 2

L's crazy chat 2! Welll basically light finds out he loves kira O.o WARNING oh and light now has his fav artists: snoop dog and 3OH3:D by taylor(d3myx)  
-----kira and lights POV-  
Kira134:Oh helllo THIS IS A DISASSTER (mexican voice)

L13 now appears to be offline

Lightdogggy30h3:supp hottah

MisalovesLighhtdoggy:Thank you i love you too

NarutooSUxS:WELLL HELooo THEreEEE ITS MEH mATTT yO !

Kira134:i thought we had an agreement to meet privatllly!!!!!!!!!!

(L is really watching over there convos because near is soppose yel his guts out to a person on MSDeathnote.)

Mellobabychoco has changed his status to Im looking in a mirror and this chocolate is HAWT!

NarutooSUxS: I thought we had an agreement i use your comp and you get your fun nights!

Kira134 and Lightdoggy30h3 went to another world in MsDeathnote

---------------private chat---------------

kira134:Hi

Lightdogggy30h3: umm i have to tell you something

Kira134: me too my love can not be for we are the same}

Lightdogggy30h3:no O.o

kira134:OHH THIIIIS ISSSSSSSSSSSS A Diisasster!(mex. Voice)

LIghtdogggy30h3: Actually Misa and me kinda are going out...XD HAha i broke up wif mahsellf

Kira134: FIne Go out with that monster you call pretty! you say im not HAWT RAWr!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lightdogggy30h3: IM sorry bye Wait! im hawt :z

Kira134 changed status to Fine have it your way ihate Snoopdog/cutiepie/Light Yagami!

-----------------------------------Near and L's POV!-----------------------

NeaaarbabEhhh: Hey Mello i love L:[ and he made me write my feelings down to someone!

L13:FInally im changing my username!

mellobabychoco:O.o bye!

Mellobabychoco has logged off.

L13 has changed the usrname to LlovesN

NeaaarbabEhhh:Umm L since were ghoing out i wanna say that we shall meet at 9pm today in my house ;D

LlovesN:Okay Near 8DD

---------------mattmelloandmisa's POV-----------------------

NarutooSUxS:Mello PLEASE! leave me alone you to misa me and light are just friends nothing happened yesterday

misa6light:No he said you kissed him liarrr!

Mellobabychoco:OH! shure!and you happened not to come face me yesterday when they even shipped in your new pokemon game!

NarutooSUxS:Just Please leave me alone Brb ( he and misa put him on ignore)

NarutooSUxS:Please believe me we did nothing even ask him we did a practicul joke on L so what!

Misa6light:URGH fine(takes mello off ignore)

mellobabychoco: Oh wait here comes the creep who i might break up with!

NarutooSUxS:WAit no We arent even together O.o

Mellobabychoco:Oh here i come! (goes to slap him and break up with matt)

Misa6Light:WAITTT! (throws matt farther across the earth)

Mellobabychoco: (runs so fast to him mixes up his brain back to first chapter)

-1 hour later at Mello matts house-

Mello: WHERe IS MEH MONEY UGLEHH (hits him with bullwhip)

MAtt:AHH It hurts so bad AND here !(matt is bleeding)  
(matt gives mello the chocolate back

Mello:OH no I donmt want that you freak! (smacks him and leans it to kill when misa..)

Misa Jumops in front of matt and is in air. "No ! i need to tell you something :["

------------------------------------------------------

LOl XD finally didn meh chapter meh cuzzy( Beyondbirthday187) made me lol this is on my cuzzys account pleaseRR

Bye buh ! Tayyloor TO BE CONT.

(Edited by BeyondBirthday187 on 24/08/09)

HEYA! Hmmm..... Well, I'm pretty sure d3myx- is gonna be reeling in fangirls by adding in yaoi -_- But watever, I shouldn't be a hypacrite(SP?!) xD

LIKE SHE SAID!! R&R!!!...

......

Please? 


End file.
